Mine
by Harukawa Ayame
Summary: [Hanamiya Makoto x Reader]; dengan wajahnya yang mengintimidasi dan sikapnya yang tidak sopan, dia punya caranya sendiri untuk mengatakan kalau dia peduli.


**MINE **by Harukawa Ayame

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.

A/N: Oneshot baru dari Ayame~ Hanamiya Makoto x Reader karna... kenapa tidak? Tinggalkan review, favorite, dan follow kalau suka! Happy reading~

* * *

"Kamu sudah rusak, [Name]. Dan sesuatu yang rusak hanyalah sampah." Hanya karna aku tidak bisa berjalan, bukan berarti Hanamiya bisa mengatakan itu dengan mudah. Dia selalu mengatakan hal itu, dengan senyuman yang licik tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Bukan pilihanku untuk tidak bisa berjalan, Hanamiya—" Perkataanku dipotong oleh Hanamiya yang menutup mulutku dengan tangannya. Saat itu, aku bisa merasakan besarnya tangan Hanamiya. Walaupun begitu, tangannya terasa kasar, mungkin karna bermain basket.

"Makoto." Kata-kata Makoto membuatku sadar dari pikiranku sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak mengerti. Melihat wajahku yang bingung, Hanamiya menghela nafas dan melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku.

"Panggil aku Makoto." Dia berkata sambil mulai berjalan, meninggalkanku di lorong sendirian.

"Tunggu dulu, Han—Makoto!" Aku berkata sambil memutar roda yang terpasang di kursi rodaku dengan cepat, mengejar Makoto.

Dia selalu begitu, merendahkan orang lain seakan mereka sampah. Di sekolah saat bergaul, bahkan saat bermain basket.

Aku ingat saat pertama kali melihat pertandingan basket tim Kirisaki Daichi. Mereka benar-benar tidak sportif, menggunakan cara kotor dan mencederai pemain lain untuk menang. Walaupun begitu, aku tau kemampuan Makoto dalam bermain memang hebat. Tapi tetap saja—

"Ah!" Seseorang menabrakku, membuatku jatuh dari kursi rodaku. Saat aku melihat, ada seorang murid laki-laki yang tidak kukenali.

"Hm? Bukankah kamu perempuan yang selalu bersama Hanamiya?" Dia bertanya sambil memegang tanganku. Awalnya aku ingin berterima kasih, tapi tiba-tiba pegangan laki-laki itu menjadi erat, membuatku menutup mata karna kesakitan.

"Kamu lihat, Hanamiya baru saja mengalahkan adikku dalam pertandingan 1 on 1. Tapi masalahnya, dia menggunakan cara kotornya, membuat adikku cedera." Perkataanya membuatku membelakkan mata. Makoto tidak mungkin melakukan itu kepada murid sekolah ini... benar kan?

"M-Makoto tidak mungkin mela—" Murid laki-laki itu menarik tanganku, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karna kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan. Dia tersenyum, senyuman yang sama dengan senyuman yang biasa dikeluarkan oleh Makoto.

"Ooh, tapi dia benar-benar melakukannya. Dan tentu saja, aku tidak bisa membalasnya langsung ke orang itu." Dia berkata sambil tertawa kecil. "Jadi, bisa kamu tebak apa yang akan kulakukan kepadamu sekarang?"

Ah... Jadi dia ingin membalaskan itu kepadaku. Memang benar, dia tidak bisa membalasnya langsung ke Makoto karna keluarga Makoto adalah yang paling kaya di sekolah ini. Jadi, kalau dia melakukan sesuatu kepada Makoto, keluarga Makoto akan menuntut laki-laki itu.

"Nah, sekarang—" Perkataan laki-laki itu dipotong oleh Makoto yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menarikku dari tangan laki-laki itu. Sepertinya Makoto tau kalau aku tidak bisa berjalan, dan dia mengangkatku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tch, kamu selalu menyusahkanku, [Name]." Makoto berkata sambil terus melihat murid laki-laki itu.

"M-Maaf."

Makoto menaruhku kembali di kursi roda, dan dia menarik kerah laki-laki yang menyakitiku tadi.

"Dengar, hanya aku yang bisa menyakiti [Name]. Kamu mengerti?" Murid laki-laki itu mengangguk dengan cepat dan ketakutan. Saat Makoto melepaskannya, dia langsung berlari menjauh. Makoto berjalan ke arahku, dan dia mendorong kursi rodaku.

"M-Makoto?" Aku bertanya dengan bingung sambil melihat Makoto. Dia tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Biasanya, Makoto selalu berada di depanku, menyindir dan mengatakan kata-kata lainnya.

"Diamlah, [Name]. Kalau tidak begini, kamu bisa menyusahkanku lagi." Makoto berkata sambil terus mendorong kursi rodaku. Aku terdiam untuk sesaat, lalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan sejak tadi,

"...kenapa kamu menyelamatkanku tadi?"

"Bukankah jelas?" Makoto tersenyum licik, seakan merendahkanku. "Kamu milikku, [Name]. Hanya milikku."


End file.
